


Dress

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Sans makes a bet with Blue, and loses. Now he pays the consequences..





	Dress

Sans whined a bit, and Blue could hear it almost clearly despite the other skeleton currently hiding in the bathroom. They'd had a bet on who could piss Red off first. Blue had won- only because he'd gotten to Red before Sans could and proceeded to bump, prod, poke and mess with Red for a half hour straight. It ended with a colorful choice of words on Red's end, and a slam of a door in Blue's face.

The bets details of who got to do what when they won, were simple. A dress. The winner could chose a dress of his liking out, for the loser, and the loser had to at least wear it and allow the winner to see. Blue had been merciful, and chosen a plain dress. It was a light, sky blue. It was ruffled a bit at the bottom, but it covered enough. Sans, however, didn't enjoy it. Too much exposure, and he wasn't allowed to wear his jacket.

"do I really have to?" he whined, slumping a bit against the sink, staring pitifully at his clothes, piled up on the counter beside him. He wanted nothing more than to change and get the hell out of there, but a bet was a bet, and he promised Blue he wouldn't chicken out. And he never broke promises. Granted, this one came around with an insane amount of whining from Blue. The breaker of it, was his puppy dog face. It was impossible to say no to him when he had that face on. And the sneaky little fuck knew it!

"Yes!!!" Blue cheered, before promptly slamming the door open, "I'll wear it after you if it makes you feel better!" He chirped. Though his sudden entrance startled Sans, causing him to swear loudly and whip around, disliking the way the dress twirled with his movements. 

Blue almost immediately squealed in delight, before dragging Sans out of the bathroom into the hall, looking over him, before spinning him around some. He seemed ecstatic at how Sans looked in the dress. Personally, Sans felt he looked stupid in it. 

"so.. uh.. what are we gonna do?" he questioned hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to even know at all. He didn't know what Blue had in store, but he was pretty sure it wasn't good at all.

"A movie marathon!!" Blue cheered, before pulling Sans along downstairs. He practically lifted the bigger skeleton up to get him onto the couch, shoving him onto it more, before following over the arm of the couch.

"a..a movie marathon?" Sans croaked, unsure of whether this was a trick or not. "then why'd I have t'get dressed up?"

"Well.. Cause its a date!" He chirped, smiling brightly. Sans quickly got flustered, looking startled. Blue cringed into himself, looking over.

"..Do you not want it to be a date?" He asked, voice quiet. He was unsure, now. He'd had everything planned out- in his plans, once its revealed he had sneakily set up a date, Sans would swoon and accept his love! But this wasn't what he thought it'd be.

Sans quickly backtracked, sitting up, "no-! I mean- yes?" He stumbled over his words, "I just didn't think you.. felt that way?" he mumbled, a bit confused.

Blue perked up, "Of course! The Magnificent Blue is amazing at hiding things!" He cheered, looking over quickly, eyelights shining excitedly. He missed the look of pure adoration on Sans' face.. "Do you feel the same??" He asked, expecting a 'yes'.

After a moment of hesitation, Sans nodded, "yeah.. I'm just.. bad with relationships.." he replied, leaning into the couch more, half wanting it to eat him whole.

The smaller skeleton lit up, before suddenly turning and tackling Sans in a hug, bowling him over onto the couch cushions, "So then- Do you- Want to date me??" Blue asked, his voice giving away his pure excitement.

Within a moment, Sans was nodding, "yeah.." he replied, voice low as he started to get flustered again, face lighting up with a blueish blush.

The reaction was instant- the small skeleton currently on top of him squealed, squeezing him close. He couldn't form words through his delight- just noises of pure happiness.

Once he managed to calm down, he coughed out a huff, and sat up, pulling Sans up with him, smiling, "So.. Movie marathon?" he offered, smiling brightly. Snorting, Sans chuckled a bit, nodding.

"yeah, movie marathon." he replied, relaxing back some. Blue smiled, and set everything up, starting the first movie. To Sans' surprise, it was a documentary. About space. He looked at Blue, who was watching the TV intently. He smiled, relaxing down easily.

.

.

.

.

Blue ended up falling asleep in the first thirty minutes, and Sans followed at the end of it. Both skeletons ended up fast asleep, tucked against one another comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also based off of a rp I had once upon a time. basically sans lost a bet to blue and had to wear a cute dress and hated it and then emotion stuff happened.  
> ((fun fact, I remembered this while writing Bye Bye Baby Blue))


End file.
